Mage Madness Online
by PrincessMophia
Summary: CelestialBeing is an ex-beta tester in the brand new Nerve Gear VRMMORPG game, Mage Madness Online. After meeting another player by the name of FireDragon, and his exceed, a sickening twist is added to the game. Join them on an unforgettable adventure! NaLu- SAO inspired


_**Mage Madness Online**_

 _ **Chapter One: Zeref Mage**_

* * *

A player by the name of CelestialBeing stood in the middle of Hargeon. The starter city of a new VRMMORPG. Her golden hair hung down in small waves, stopping above her waist. She had golden eyes and a pretty face, anyone would fall in love with her.

She smiled brightly, a new warmth brought to the area.

"Oh, I missed you Mage Madness Online!" She said to herself, starting off into a sprint towards the magic shops, her keys jingling on her hip as she ran.

Mage Madness Online was a new game on the Nerve Gear, supposedly being one of the best games of the year.

CelestialBeing used to be a beta tester for this particular game, so her knowledge and skill exceeds those who were just starting out.

She arrived at the magic shops and went into her favorite one, beginning to browse around. There were several large shelves, stocked with anything a starter mage would need. Wands, potions, food, equipment, wooden shields and armor... Anything a newby would need in this crazy world of Virtual Reality.

But after a while of not finding what she needed, she left the store and sighed.

This world always felt so real, it was almost funny. CelestialBeing looked up to the digital sky and smiled, starting to run in another direction, down one of the many cobblestone streets of Hargeon.

This mage was a Celestial Spirit Mage, a holder type. She can summon Celestial Spirits through keys, whether they be Silver or Golden. Silver keys are the more common type of key, while Golden have only 12 different keys- along with the rumored 13th Zodiac Key. The Golden keys summon one of the twelve Zodiac constellations and are very powerful.

She has 10 of the 12 keys.

The blonde ran out to the middle of the city to take a quick rest and enjoy the scenery. M.M.O. was a very well designed game, if you hadn't known.

There were 100 different areas within the map, all of them different from each other in difficulty and beauty. Some were specifically designed to please the 'thugs' of the game while others for the 'artists'. There were areas to be unlocked for living areas and guilds.

Guilds were an essential part of the game. To do jobs and gain jewels, you needed to be a rogue wizard or in a guild. CelestialBeing was a rogue wizard in the beta, but this time around she wanted to be in a guild. In fact she was one of the only rogue wizards in the beta. Out of the one hundred testers, only three had chosen to be on their own. The others had started guilds and explored that area of the game.

The blonde was buried in thought for a while before she heard a huge racket, bringing her out of her peaceful moment.

"C'mon! Have you seen a Dragon around here!? He's really big and he spews flames everywhere?"

The mage saw a boy with long, spiky red hair, his eyes obviously emerald green. The people he just yelled at-slash-asked all gave him a weird look before he groaned.

ClestialBeing couldn't help but giggle at the guy's antics. Assuming that he actually was a guy IRL- some people like to go into the game as different genders, it's kind of weird.

The blonde tore her eyes away from him for a few minutes, looking around the small square. Hargeon was such a nice place to just chill and relax.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench she sat in, enjoying the artificial wind. But just as she had begun to relax, a huge body collided with hers, knocking her to the ground with a large thump.

"Fire! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine, Happy."

"G-Get oooffff meee!"

The red haired boy's eyes widened as he realized he was sitting on another person. He quickly hopped up, standing next to his flying cat. They call those exceeds.

Exceeds were a kind of Artificial Intelligence, reserved for people in the game with a special kind of magic. They kept their own archive of the bosses in the game and their weaknesses as well as strengths. They were incredibly smart, and even had their own set personality. No two exceeds were exactly the same.

"Hey sorry! Didn't mean to knock you down! Ice Princess was just being a little shit." He muttered the last part, but helped Celest up. He glanced behind him and seemed to glare at a boy with icy blue hair and no shirt. She laughed nervously, stretching out her back.

"Uh, it's fine." She responded sheepishly, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. For a moment the boy was silent, his eyes glued to Celest. She furrowed her eyebrows before looking at his name tag. _FireDragon_.

"Nice name," Celest said, breaking the awkward silence between them. He suddenly shook his head, freeing himself from his own thoughts, and looking to the blonde.

"O-Oh, thanks," He said rather stiffly, rubbing the back of his neck. The small exceed next to him giggled.

"Wait- how do you know my name?" He asked, clearly confused. Lucy pointed above her head.

"If you look here then my nametag and HP bar should show up. But not the name of my magic or level." She explained. He made a small 'o' with his mouth before grinning.

"Cool! Is this your first time playing?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No actually, I was a beta tester," She answered in short. His eyes widened and sparkled as he grinned even wider.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "I wish I could've been one! It must have been so fun! I actually know a guy who was one, he's a really cool guy."

Celest nodded, laughing to herself. The three of them got to talking. Apparently Fire and Happy were planning to make a guild with their real life friends named _Fairy Tail_.

"You can join us if you want" He said with an excited smile. "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"That would be great, but I can't do it today. I actually have to get back to the real world and make dinner for myself." Celest said with a small shrug. "But I'll join it as soon as I can, okay?" She saw the flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but he smiled through it and nodded.

"Okay! Let me add you to my friends' list so we can PM later," He said, pulling out his menu. Happy looked over his shoulder and to Celest as a moment passed. Suddenly a small screen appeared in her menu.

 **FireDragon requests you as a friend.**

 **Do you accept?** _ **Yes**_ **or** _ **No**_ **?**

Celest clicked the green _'yes'_ button as she smiled.

"Thanks!" She said with a warm tone, pulling down her menu to the logout button. Only to find... it wasn't there.

"What?" She asked herself. The small blue cat hopped on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Celestial?" Happy asked looking at her menu.

"The logout button isn't here," She murmured. This caught Fire's attention as he pulled up his own menu, looking through it.

"Hey! Mine's gone too!" He said, worry evident in his voice. Celest looked up to Fire's eyes as he stared back, his mouth hung open slightly.

"M-Maybe it's just a glitch! It is the first day after all. It'll be fixed in no time!" Fire said, trying to be the optimist of the situation. The blonde nodded slowly, hoping he was right.

"One of my friends messaged me," Fire said, opening his Private Message inbox. "It was just IcePrincess, he was saying something about his logout button too."

"This is weird," Happy said, tapping his head. "My archives can't access any of the information regarding the logout button. It seems to be... sealed off."

This increased Celest's worry, her lips parting as she looked around the square. A few other players looked very confused, a few looked worried and some were even tearing up. Celest took a deep breath, willing herself not to panic. It was just a glitch...

Suddenly Fire, Celest and Happy all started to glow a bright white. A large noise rumbled in their ears, before they had disappeared from the square, along with the other people.

They then reappeared in the middle of Hargeon, looking and feeling more confused than ever.

"A forced teleportation?" Celest asked, eyeing the red haired male beside her. He shrugged as Happy landed on her head.

"I can't find any information on this." Happy said, closing his eyes. Celest couldn't help but stare helplessly at the thousands of people gathered in the area.

"I have a really bad feeling," Fire murmured, subconsciously grabbing Celest's hand. She didn't make any move to pull her hand away, and instead held his tightly back. Their fingers intertwined as the stood closely to one another.

Murmurs and yells rose over the crowd as Celest watched carefully. The sky suddenly turned a dark purple, a large star rising in the pixelated sky.

Her eyes widened as a man stepped out of the star, the bright orb dissipating behind him. He floated in the air as large screens then surrounded him on all four sides.

Celest immediately recognized him, Zeref Mage. What was he doing?

"I-Is that?"

"Yup."

Then he started to speak.

"Hello, welcome to Mage Madness Online."

~Mage Madness Online~

* * *

 **Yo. So I found this and I was kinda like "Why Not?" so I decided to post this. I think I'm going to continue this one as well as KPM!**

 **Anyhow, I wrote this a really long time ago so I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **For my 'Keeping a Piece of Me' followers- I am having a weird spell of writer's block with that, so I'm hoping to update it sometime this week. I already have half of chapter 9 written, so hang tight!**

 **I hope you have a great day!**

 **See ya the next chapter! :D**


End file.
